Meet my other half
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: COMPLETE yaoi YYY slightly AU just my version on how Yami was introduced to Yugi's friends R&R plz! YYY
1. JounouchiAnzu meet Yami

Meet my other half  
  
RF: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my other fic, I have no idea (yes... most unfortunately that *is* the name)!!! *hands out yami plushies* THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Warning: this is a yaoi fic... which means boy+boy so if you don't like it, then don't read it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh... *sighs dreamily* oh the changes I would make... muhahahahahahaha!!!!!! But umm... I don't... ::sob:: ::sob:: T_T  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..." – speech  
  
'...' – thoughts  
  
*...* - emphasis/ accent  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
*~*~* - change of scene/ period of time has passed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi's amethyst coloured eyes glazed over slightly as his maths teacher droned on and on about how to convert fractions into decimals even though they had learnt it over three years ago.  
  
/Yami? Are you there?/ why did he even have to ask? His darker half was always there, always alert inside his sennen puzzle. Always ready to listen to his troubles and talk to him.  
  
//Of course. Where else would I be?// came his yami's sarcastic voice.  
  
Yugi grinned in pleasure much to Jounouchi's confusion. What was he grinning about? There was nothing funny about maths- it had to be one of the most boring subjects in the world! (a.n: sorry to all you maths lovers out there!) He nudged Anzu in the ribs, making the girl yelp.  
  
The teacher cast a suspicious glare around the room before returning to her boring lecture.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Jou? Get me into trouble?" Anzu hissed under her breath to the sandy haired boy, who gestured at her to look at Yugi.  
  
Anzu glanced at her tri coloured haired friend who sat a few desks away from her. He was grinning like mad, and gave a soft chuckle at one point. She raised an eyebrow sceptically. Perhaps Yugi was mad. Of course he had always been a bit strange... (Yugi: Hey!!)  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jou whispered. "Why is he so happy?"  
  
"Maybe he's sick." Anzu whispered back. "Let's ask him after the period finishes."  
  
Jounouchi nodded, and, after shooting another worried glance at his supposedly sick friend, fell back into his daydream about Mai.  
  
/That's not very nice, Yami. Anzu can duel, she just doesn't duel often./ Yugi protested.  
  
//Maybe because she's hopeless?//  
  
The bell rung for the end of period and Yugi quickly gathered his books and crammed them into his school bag, and headed over to where Jounouchi and Anzu were.  
  
"Hey guys!" he sung out cheerfully as they made their way outside into the sunshine.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked, concerned. She pressed her hand against Yugi's forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature, but who knows..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, surprised. "Of course I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Because you were looking like a total idiot during class, grinning and laughing to yourself." Jounouchi replied bluntly. "Are you sure you're not coming down with a cold or something?"  
  
Yugi inwardly cursed. He had forgotten to keep his emotions to himself when talking mind to mind with his yami- he hoped that nobody else had seen his strange antics.  
  
//Just tell them that you're a schizophrenic and that you were talking to your invisible friend called Bob.// Yami said quickly, amusement obvious in his voice.  
  
/Yami!!/ Yugi mentally laughed. /That's not needed right now!/  
  
"See- you're zoning out again!" Anzu cried accusingly.  
  
"Come on Yug', what's the matter?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Nothing, honestly. I was just thinking about... something-" somebody "- that's all." Yugi lied. "You guys don't have to worry- I was just busy in my own thoughts."  
  
"If you say so." Anzu said doubtfully.  
  
By the expression on Jounouchi's face, Yugi could tell that he didn't believe him either. He sighed, thinking to himself that he'd better introduce them to Yami soon.  
  
Yet he didn't want to- his yami was his alone, why should he share Yami with his friends? Almost immediately after the thought formed in his mind he cringed. What was he talking about- his Yami? Why should he prevent the ancient pharaoh from gaining new friends? But deep inside Yugi's mind was the fear that Yami might perhaps be happier with -say- Jounouchi than him and decide to leave him. He shuddered and tried to put his mind on his schoolwork.  
  
//What are you thinking about, aibou?// Yami's rich voice drifted into Yugi's mind.  
  
/Nothing./  
  
//Then why do you feel afraid? I can sense your emotions, Yugi. Don't lie to me.//  
  
/I don't want to talk about it. Go away./ Yugi snapped and shut off their mental link. He instantly felt bad about it, and was about to apologise to Yami but at that moment the bell rang and he had to quickly rush off to his next class- P.E.  
  
As soon as he got home that night he rushed into his room after hastily greeting his grandfather and tried calling his yami.  
  
/Yami? Yami, are you there?/  
  
There was no answer, and Yugi felt a pang of fear. Why was his yami ignoring him? Surely he wasn't angry!  
  
/I'm sorry Yami... I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me.../  
  
Still, there was no answer, and he started to panic. He calmed down slightly after a few minutes, figuring that Yami would talk to him some time, and he started to get to work on his homework, though the sense of unease grew in him with each passing second- surely Yami was going to talk to him soon?  
  
Finally his grandfather shouted at him to go to sleep and Yugi climbed into his bed, and curled into a small ball, feeling tears sting at the back of his eyelids. Where was Yami?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yami sat in one of the dark corners of his soul room, wondering at Yugi's words. Never before had his hikari sounded so angry- what had he done to fire Yugi's practically non existent temper?  
  
He gave a frustrated sigh, and sank back into his dark pit of thoughts, not hearing his aibou's pleas of forgiveness. A long period of time had passed before he felt the small jolts of fear and panic from the other end of his mental link.  
  
Standing up, Yami rushed across the corridor to Yugi's soul room and found the petite boy clutching one of his numerous soft toys tightly and whimpering slightly.  
  
He knelt down next to his aibou and shook him slightly. When Yugi didn't wake up, Yami shook him harder, calling his name.  
  
"Yugi! Aibou, wake up!"  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open, revealing bleary amethyst coloured eyes. The next thing Yami knew, he was on the ground holding a shaking, crying boy who gripped his shirt tightly.  
  
"Hush... hush, aibou, what's the matter?" Yami murmured, gently stroking his hikari's unruly hair.  
  
"I dreamt that you left me." Yugi sobbed into his yami's chest. "Please Yami, don't ever leave me!"  
  
"I'm never going to leave you, hikari. We are one, you and I. I promise that I will always be here for you." Yami vowed, and let his aibou cry his fear out before asking him, "So what happened in your dream exactly?"  
  
"I was walking down the street with you, except you kept getting faster and faster and I couldn't catch up." he let out a shaky breath. "I called out your name, but you just kept going, and ignoring me. I was so scared, Yami... I thought you didn't like me anymore." he buried his head more deeply into his darker half's shirt.  
  
"Don't fret, Yugi... I'm here now..." Yami murmured softly, and tucked his hikari into his bed, making sure that he was warm and most definitely safe, before leaving the Sennen puzzle and appearing in Yugi's real bedroom.  
  
Yugi was half asleep already, and he stared curiously at Yami, who sat down on his bed and stretched out next to him, pulling the blankets around them.  
  
"You're staying?" Yugi sounded so hopeful that Yami had to smile.  
  
"Of course." he felt two warm arms circle his waist and Yugi snuggle up close to him. A light blush covered his face, and he quickly looked away from his hikari.  
  
"Night, Yami."  
  
"Sweet dreams, aibou."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come on- let's go visit Yugi!" Jounouchi tugged at Anzu's arm, pulling her towards Yugi's house. "Let's see if he's feeling better."  
  
Anzu muttered something rude concerning Jounouchi and where he could put his ideas under her breath but followed the sandy haired boy anyway. They were greeted by Sugoroku who was busy working at the shop.  
  
"Is Yugi upstairs?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's still sleeping- probably had another nightmare last night." "He's been having nightmares?" Jounouchi asked, frowning slightly. Why hadn't the little guy told him?  
  
Sugoroku nodded, looking a bit surprised. "I would've thought that he had told you, but I guess not. Don't worry, they're not serious or anything. Well, anyway, he's upstairs, still asleep."  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi thanked him and quickly ran up the stairs (a/n: is it even upstairs? I have no idea!!) to Yugi's room.  
  
"Maybe you should check on him." Anzu suggested uncertainly. "It would be horrible and really embarrassing if he slept naked or something."  
  
Jounouchi nodded though he wasn't really that eager to wake up Yugi if the petite boy slept in the nude.  
  
He knocked on the door, and was surprised when there was no answer, 'Probably still asleep,' Jou thought and quietly pushed open the door and gasped at the sight that awaited him.  
  
Yugi was lying within the arms of another boy- a boy who looked just like him! Since when had Yugi been a twin? Or was it really his twin? Looking more closely, Jounouchi could see that there were three lightning bolt like streaks of blonde in the other boy's hair, and he seemed to be older.  
  
As Jounouchi's shocked mind ran things over, Yugi stirred and gave a small yawn. The other boy frowned in his sleep and pulled Yugi closer to him- almost protectively, Jounouchi thought.  
  
He beckoned to Anzu who ran over, a questioning look in her eyes. He raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the bed.  
  
"Who is he?" Anzu demanded in an undertone. "Why does he look so much like Yugi?"  
  
"I don't know but they seem to be close." Jounouchi whispered back.  
  
"No, I think Yugi sleeps with random strangers he meets on the street." Anzu hissed sarcastically. "Shall we wake them up?"  
  
"No need." the other boy spoke up, watching them with his intense crimson eyes, so different from Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes.  
  
Both Jounouchi and Anzu jumped, caught off their guard and fixed the strange -yet not strange, Anzu mused- boy with a glare.  
  
"Who are you and what do you have to do with our Yug'?" Jounouchi demanded.  
  
"Call me Yami."  
  
Yami? They stared at him. Since when did Yugi have a yami?  
  
The dark spirit began to climb out of bed. "Let's talk about this outside- Yugi deserves to sleep for a bit longer."  
  
As Yami walked towards Anzu and Jounouchi, Yugi gave a small murmur of distress, and took his two friends by surprise when he called out for Yami, who returned to his side immediately.  
  
//Aibou? Are you awake?//  
  
/Sort of.../ Yugi's groggy voice drifted into Yami's mind. /Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?/ he was quickly waking up.  
  
//Hush, hikari.// Yami stroked his aibou's tri coloured hair. //I'm not leaving you, so don't fret. I'm merely going to talk to your friends.//  
  
/My friends are here?/ Yugi rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but his darkness pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
//Yes. Jounouchi and Anzu I believe. Now go back to sleep- you need the rest, my little hikari.//  
  
/I want to get up!/ Yugi protested. /I want to introduce you guys./  
  
Yami gave a sigh. //But-//  
  
Yugi gave his famous puppy dog eyes, making Yami throw up his hands in defeat.  
  
//Have it your way then!// he laughed, and made his way out of the room, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Yugi's two friends who couldn't hear their mental conversation. //What drinks do you guys want?//  
  
"Er... would you guys want anything to drink? I promise to explain everything to you." Yugi smiled at his two friends.  
  
Anzu exploded. "YUGI!!! How could you not tell us that you had a yami? What is he like? Is he good to you or what?"  
  
"Yeah dude, I mean is he a real yami or is he just some guy that looks exactly like you? And how long has he been living with you?" Jounouchi demanded. "And what were you guys doing before? You were just sitting there staring at each other!"  
  
Yugi gave a sheepish grin. "Anything to drink?"  
  
"Two juices, please." Anzu answered for the both of them.  
  
/Two juices please, Yami. They have a lot of questions to ask- could you help me out a bit please?/  
  
//Of course, aibou. Just give me a few seconds.//  
  
"What do you want me to answer first?" Yugi asked, smiling rather impishly.  
  
"Who he is- that could be rather useful." Anzu retorted waspishly.  
  
"He's my yami. I was going to tell you guys- I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity." he said apologetically. "I'm really sorry! And yeah, he is a real yami. Apparently he was one of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs."  
  
"Really?" Jounouchi asked, interested. He almost fell flat on his face when Yami opened the door which he had been leaning on. He cursed wildly and quickly righted himself again ignoring Anzu's giggles.  
  
Yami shot him an amused look, and sat down on the bed next to Yugi. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked. "It would beats leaning on untrustworthy surfaces."  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi sat down on the opposite end of the bed, and watched Yami talk to Yugi through their mind link, sipping at their drinks. "Are you guys actually communicating or have you learned to read eyes, Yug'?"  
  
A faint blush coloured Yugi's pale cheeks. "I'm sorry Jou- I didn't mean to appear rude. Yeah, we have a mind link. That's why I kind of... zone out in class."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"You're so lucky to have someone to talk to in class without getting caught by the teacher!" Jounouchi sighed enviously.  
  
"So are you living here now?" Anzu asked Yami. "Does Sugoroku san know?"  
  
He glanced at Yugi. "Yeah. My room's next door, though I normally just stay in the Sennen puzzle. Sugoroku sama found out around a week ago- I have a feeling that he already knew, though."  
  
"Ok... this is so weird!" Anzu burst out. "I mean you're the spirit of some long dead guy and... this is really creeping me out!"  
  
Yugi chuckled. "It took me a while to get used to it too. It's kind of -strange- to have another voice in your mind."  
  
"I think I might need a day or two to get used to this." Jounouchi muttered, rubbing his temples.  
  
Yugi nodded. "But please don't tell anyone, Jou. Or you, Anzu." he said, suddenly anxious.  
  
"Why not?" Jounouchi asked. "I mean, what's the harm? It would probably make you one popular guy."  
  
"But not everyone's attention is valued." Yami said, looking grave.  
  
Anzu nodded, realisation dawning upon her. "I guess having Kaiba know isn't exactly the smartest of ideas, especially since he's so power hungry- he would probably go to any length to have a yami." she looked at Yugi. "I promise I won't tell anyone, Yugi." everyone looked at Jounouchi, who nodded, serious.  
  
"I won't tell anyone either." there was a small pause, and he continued "I mean, I might shout it out in my sleep or something, but otherwise..."  
  
"Jou!" Yugi laughed. "I get the point!"  
  
The sandy haired boy grinned good naturedly. "I'd better be going then. I just wanted to check up on you, seeing if you had gone mad like Anzu and I thought, or whether you were already mad."  
  
Yugi chucked something at Jou, who quickly ducked and ran out the door. Anzu also stood up, saying that she had to get going too.  
  
"Well... that was interesting..." Yami patted Yugi's knee and stood up. "What do you want to do today?" he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's close to noon- would you like to go for a walk, or what?"  
  
"A walk sounds good." Yugi grinned. "Give me some time to get ready."  
  
Yami watched as his hikari stood up and attempted to brush his many coloured hair. He was so innocent, so beautiful... How could anyone not love his Yugi?  
  
Yami immediately shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away. *His* aibou? Since when had Yugi been *his*?  
  
"Jou and Anzu seemed to like you." Yugi said casually. He glanced at his yami, who was frowning thoughtfully into nothing. "Did you like them?"  
  
"Of course." Yami snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "They seemed nice enough. I'll be in my room if you need me- alright, aibou?"  
  
Yugi nodded, turning his attention back to his hair.  
  
He walked into his room which was next door to Yugi's- he couldn't bear to be too far away from his aibou- and quickly changed into a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt which clung to his lithe body.  
  
Yami could hear his aibou talking quietly to himself in his room and felt his heart ache. How could someone be so beautiful and innocent at once? He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his unruly hair- the same as Yugi's.  
  
Yugi... his hikari, his lo- no, not his love. Never *his* love.  
  
"You ready?" Yugi stuck his head through the door, peering curiously at his yami, amethyst eyes unreadable.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Yami pulled on his jacket and they walked down the stairs to the Turtle Game Shop where Sugoroku was working.  
  
He saw them coming and grinned. "Hello you two. Where are you heading to?"  
  
"Just going for a walk, we'll be back soon."  
  
"Well have fun. Will you two be okay on your own for around a week?"  
  
"A week?" Yugi asked, alarmed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to America, just to help my friend there to give a lecture on some of the duel monsters cards. Will you two be alright on your own?"  
  
"Of course. We'll be fine." Yami spoke for both of them, and smiled reassuringly at Yugi's grandfather.  
  
Sugoroku grinned and waved them off, returning to his customers.  
  
They walked along for a while in silence, until they came across a shop selling ice cream.  
  
//Do you want an ice cream, aibou?// Yami asked, glancing at the petite boy next to him.  
  
/huh?/ Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. /Oh, yeah./  
  
//I'll get it for you.//  
  
Yugi smiled warmly at the dark spirit who blushed lightly.  
  
/Thank you aibou!/ after he told his yami what ice cream he wanted, Yugi watched him enter the shop. /Don't be long./  
  
//I won't be. So... I just hand this piece of plastic to the lady at the counter and that's it?//  
  
Smothering a burst of laughter, Yugi gave his confirmation.  
  
As he waited outside for the pharaoh to finish buying his ice cream a large, well built boy, a year older than Yugi walked past.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. It was Masuru, one of the school bullies who had a particularly nasty dislike of him. He shut his eyes and hoped that either Yami would hurry up and come out or that Masuru wouldn't notice him. The last time that Masuru had come across him... he shuddered and remembered the bruises and cuts he had inflicted on him.  
  
When he felt a large presence in front of him he knew that none of his wishes had come true. Opening his eyes he found Masuru's broad face in front of him, a nasty smirk twisting his thin lips.  
  
"Hey it's the shrimp!" the much bigger boy jeered. "What ya doin' ya little piece of shit?" He reached out and gripped Yugi's shoulder, making him wince and try to back off.  
  
Yami came out at that moment, and he fixed his intense gaze on Masuru who flinched and let go of Yugi's now painful shoulder. "What do you want?" Yami demanded, coming to stand in front of his little hikari protectively.  
  
"What the fuck-?!" he blinked, looking from Yugi to Yami then back again. "You freak!" Masuru yelled, and walked off, his mocking laughter still ringing in Yugi's ears.  
  
He blinked back tears and ignored Yami's prying eyes.  
  
//What-//  
  
/I don't want to talk about it. Please, Yami? It's nothing, honestly./  
  
//Nothing? NOTHING?!// Yami exploded. //That- that guy isn't *nothing* Yugi! Do you know him?//  
  
Too well, Yugi thought, but said, /Yeah. He's a year older than me. Honestly, Yami, he's nothing to worry about./ Plastering a smile on his face, he tugged at Yami's arm. /Can we please not talk about it, aibou?/  
  
//If you insist...// Yami looked doubtful, and handed his hikari the ice cream. //Here, aibou. And here's your change.//  
  
Yugi pocketed the change and they carried on walking, in the opposite way that Masuru had taken.  
  
Glancing around, Yugi could see the bully watching them, and he felt a shudder run through his body.  
  
/Could we go home now please, Yami?/ he asked, trying to keep the anxiety he felt out of his voice.  
  
Yami frowned and was about to ask more, but saw the expression on Yugi's face and instead said, //Of course, hikari. Let's go. The temperature's dropping- are you cold?//  
  
/A little... not really./  
  
Yami shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi's slender body. //Here.//  
  
/Are you sure...?/  
  
//Of course. I never do anything unless I'm sure.// Yami retorted, smiling at him.  
  
They walked back to their house and watched t.v for the rest of the afternoon. Finally Sugoroku yelled at them to go to sleep and Yugi sighed. "Tomorrow is the last day of the weekend. I hate school."  
  
Yami frowned, concerned. "Why? I thought you were doing well."  
  
Yugi flinched, realising he had said too much. "I just mean... I hate waking early and... yeah..." he stuttered, knowing how weak his excuse sounded. Oh well- it was better than the truth.  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows sceptically, but again, said nothing and stood up. "Come on- off to bed, aibou."  
  
Yugi groaned good naturedly and stood up, following Yami to his bedroom. He went to the bathroom to get changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth, then went back to his bedroom, feeling slightly sad, expecting Yami to have returned to the Sennen puzzle, but -to his pleasant surprise- Yami was lying to one side of his bed, cacooned in blankets.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi folded his clothes and put them away, and narrowed his eyes when his aibou winced.  
  
//What's the matter?//  
  
/Oh... nothing. I just stubbed my toe, that's all./ Yugi lied, refraining from massaging his shoulder which still stung from Masuru's grip before, and climbed into his bed and shivered. /It's kind of cold./  
  
His yami wrapped his arms around his cold body, and buried his head in Yugi's unruly hair.  
  
//You're freezing.// Yami murmured, concerned.  
  
Yugi could feel his hand rubbing his back, and gave a contented sigh. It was in these moments that he totally forgot about Masuru and the other school bullies who picked on him.  
  
/I'll warm up in a sec. Thank you Yami./  
  
//For what?//  
  
/Everything./ Yugi replied sincerely and hugged Yami. /G'night./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RF: Umm.. yeah... that was the first chapter... err... I know there were a lot of mistakes in that, and that the characters were totally OOC. Please please please please read and review!!!!! If I don't get enough reviews then I won't carry on this fic... 


	2. Going to the beach

Meet my other half  
  
RF: OMG OMG OMG!!! 11 reviews!!!! *squeals* I never expected so many reviews!!! (trust me...) *hands out Yami plushies* I'm in heaven!!!!  
  
This chapter isn't long- I'm sorry!!!! T_T You try writing a story with a 2 year old running around the house and destroying your headphones... grrr...  
  
Warning: this is a yaoi fic, which means boy+boy so if you don't like it, then don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then Yami and Yugi would be together, and Anzu would die a slow, painful death... *evil chuckle*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..." – speech  
  
'...' – thoughts  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yami was in the middle of getting changed, and had just started to pull on his trousers when the door burst open and Yugi rushed in, shouting out something, then stopped abruptly, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
The ancient pharaoh yelped and yanked his trousers up, glaring daggers at his aibou.  
  
"Yugi! You could knock!" he bellowed.  
  
Yugi turned a deep crimson and hastily retreated, muttering an apology under his breath, trying not think about how well toned his yami was.  
  
'Get your mind out of the gutter!' the petite boy scolded himself. 'Like Yami could ever love you back.'  
  
He sighed and sagged against the wall, clutching his head in his hands. Why did he have to fall in love with his yami of all people?  
  
//I'm sorry aibou, for yelling.// Yami came to sit beside him, making Yugi jump. //Do you have a headache? Or has the sight of me without a shirt on blinded you?// he asked, a wicked note in his voice.  
  
Yugi's blush grew worse and he stared at Yami, speechless. Yami frowned and pressed his hand against Yugi's forehead.  
  
//Are you alright, aibou?//  
  
/I... I'm fine/ Yugi managed to stutter. /I should have knocked- I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would be-/ he broke off and squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
//Getting changed?// he asked, his voice wry. //Don't worry. What did you want?//  
  
/I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the beach. Jou just phoned and asked if we would go with them./  
  
//Them?//  
  
/Well, just him and Anzu. Along with us, of course. They want to get to know you better. Do you want to go? I can tell them that we're busy if you want./  
  
//No, that's fine.// Yami smiled at his light, then commented //You're returning to your normal skin tone.//  
  
Yugi swatted playful at him, before accepting Yami's hand and let him pull him up.  
  
//So... what do you do at a beach exactly?//  
  
His aibou stared at him. /I forgot that you didn't really have beaches in ancient Egypt. Umm... you swim in the water and sunbathe I guess./ //What should I wear?//  
  
/Shorts, usually./ Yugi looked at him curiously. /Do you have shorts?/  
  
//I don't think so...// Yami looked uncertain. //Shorts? Why can't I swear trousers?//  
  
/Because... you just don't./  
  
//What are you wearing?// Yami couldn't imagine his aibou in anything but his normal gear.  
  
/Shorts./ Yugi laughed. /Imagine- the pharaoh in shorts!/  
  
Yami growled, a light blush tainting his cheeks.  
  
/Don't worry- I'll ask Jou if he can spare you a pair./  
  
//Thank you, aibou.// Yami stood up and walked back into his room.  
  
Yugi sat there for a while longer, thinking about how much fun they were going to have at the beach, before he remembered the many bruises and cuts that covered his body, and sighed.  
  
There was no way that he could wear only shorts- the others would see for sure. And how would Yami react when he saw how weak and spineless his hikari was? Blinking back tears, Yugi went back into his room.  
  
Oh well- he'd just have to give the others some half winded excuse like he had a cold or something.  
  
'Yami will never believe me. He'll demand to know what's wrong- I'll never be able to get away with it.' Yugi sighed again. 'I'll just go in for the direct approach.'  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, aibou?//  
  
/I don't really feel like swimming today- is it okay if I just sit in the shade and read? I don't really like swimming that much./  
  
//Don't you feel well?// Yami asked immediately, concerned.  
  
/I feel fine!/ Yugi replied hastily, trying to sound calm. /Honestly- I just feel like a little rest./  
  
//Hmm.// Yugi was unable to decipher the tone of Yami's voice. //If you say so, aibou.//  
  
Jounouchi came by to pick them up 10 minutes later and grinned nervously when he saw Yami, still not quite sure what to make of Yugi's other half.  
  
"Hey dudes! Here." he handed a pair of black shorts to Yami who accepted them gratefully, relieved that they weren't the same shade of bright green as the shorts that Jounouchi was wearing. "We've just got to pick Anzu up, then we're off to the beach! Yo Yug' did you bring some togs?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I think I'll just stick to watching you guys. I don't really feel like swimming."  
  
"You sure?" Jounouchi glanced at him worriedly.  
  
Yugi nodded, attemtping a cheerful grin. "Yeah! Let's go then- the sooner we get there the better."  
  
Deceived his his grin and his light voice, Jounouchi nodded and they drove to Anzu's house.  
  
Yugi and Yami sat in the back, to avoid any situations when the conversation died out and awkward silences followed.  
  
They soon arrived at the beach and Yugi watched Jounouchi and Anzu race into the water and immediately attempt to drown each other.  
  
"Maybe I should just sit and wait with you." Yami said uncertainly.  
  
"Please don't, Yami- you should go out and enjoy yourself."  
  
"But I would enjoy myself more with you." Yami insisted.  
  
"Come on, dude!" Jounouchi yelled, and before the ancient spirit could do anything, he was dragged down by Jounouchi and Anzu and dumped unceremoniously into the freezing cold sea.  
  
Yugi laughed as his yami came up to the surface, spluttering water and swearing in ancient Egyptian.  
  
Soon they all seemed to have forgotten about him, too wrapped up in their games. Even Yami's visits to see if he was having fun kept decreasing to the point where an hour or so had passed before he checked up on his aibou. Finally the warm sun and sound of laughter sent Yugi to sleep.  
  
"Hey... poor ol' Yug' seems to have fallen asleep." Jounouchi grinned mischeviously. "Let's go and dump him in the water!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked uncertainly. "He really didn't want to go swimming this morning."  
  
"Yeah but you know Yug'! He won't mind."  
  
Anzu nodded. "And besides- we're only going to dump him in the water- it can't hurt."  
  
They crept up to where Yugi lay, fast asleep, and Jounouchi carefully picked him up. The petite boy gave a small murmur of protest before falling silent. They waded into the water and then quickly dropped him into the sea, laughing when he gave a shout of surprise and stood up sopping wet, his hair bowing down to gravity and lying as flat as it could on his head. Even Yami had to smother a chuckle.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked, dismayed. Already he could feel his cuts start to sting from the salt trapped in his wounds and tried not to grimace from the pain.  
  
"Don't look so hurt Yug'!" Jounouchi laughed and clapped the other boy on the back, missing his gasp of pain. Yami, however, didn't.  
  
//Aibou? Are you alright?//  
  
/I'm as fine as I can be./ Yugi snapped back, the pain making him irritable.  
  
//Yugi?// Yami stepped towards him, a concerned frown on his face.  
  
"Come on Yugi, take off your jacket. It needs to dry off." Anzu said, tugging at the leather like material.  
  
"No!" Yugi yelped, pulling the saturated material tight around him. "I don't like taking my jacket off."  
  
"Come on Yugi, you'll get a cold if you keep it on." Anzu said. "Besides, it's not like you've got anything to hide." she grinned. "Unless you have a tattoo that you're not telling us about?"  
  
They all laughed, and Jounouchi tackled Yugi back into the water. "Come on Yug'! You gotta relax!"  
  
//Come on aibou, I promise they won't ruin your jacket.// Yami said, amused. He hoisted the petite boy out of the water and sat him down on the sand.  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi sat down next to him, and Anzu glanced up at the sky. "If you leave your clothes out to dry now they'll probably be ready to wear in half an hour." she commented.  
  
'Stop making such a big deal of it!' Yugi thought to himself. 'maybe if I don't make a fuss and just do things quietly then they won't notice.' "I'll be under the shade." he said quickly.  
  
Jounouchi glanced at his watch. "Looks like time for lunch." he said, much to Yugi's horror. "Let's eat!"  
  
//Just take off your jacket.// Yami pulled him to his feet. //You can borrow my jacket for now.//  
  
Yugi gave him a grateful smile and leaned on him slightly, enjoying the feel of the spirit's damp skin against his pounding temples. The sun and lack of water had given him a headache.  
  
Yami wrapped an arm around his narrow shoulders and lead him towards the shadow.  
  
"Here." he handed his aibou his jacket, and held out his hand. "Give me your jacket and I'll hang it on the tree branch to dry.  
  
'Just take it off quickly and hope he doesn't notice,' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
He hesitantly took of his jacket and handed it to Yami who immediately dropped it, unable to do anything except stare at hikari's bruise covered skin. "How-?"  
  
Jounouchi heard the strangled sound and turned around and gasped. "Yug', dude, how'd you get them bruises?"  
  
Anzu also gasped, and hesitantly touched one of the bruises, making Yugi wince.  
  
//Who dared to hurt you?!// Yami demanded, anger rolling in waves over their mind link.  
  
/It isn't important./ Yugi pulled on Yami's jacket, which hung off his slender body.  
  
//You're hurt and it doesn't matter? Yugi, aibou, who did this?// he growled. /It doesn't matter, not now. Just let it go./ Yugi touched his arm lightly, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
//No, I will not let it go!// he snapped. //It was that guy we saw yesterday, wasn't it? That big guy that swore at us?// Yami grabbed his aibou's small hand in his. At Yugi's silence, he swore in Ancient Egyptian. //I'll get him back for this. Nobody hurts my hikari and gets away with it.//  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that somebody was picking on you, Yug'?"  
  
Jounouchi asked, hurt. "I would've set him straight."  
  
Anzu nodded "You should have told us, Yugi. Do you want to put something on them? I think I have some cream to help bruises at home."  
  
"No, I'm fine, but thank you." Yugi replied politely.  
  
"I think we'd better be going home now." Yami said. "Sugoroku will be wanting us to take him to the airport."  
  
Both he and Yugi knew very well that Sugoroku was taking a taxi to the airport and didn't need them home.  
  
"Of course." Jounouchi glanced once more at Yugi, obviously concerned about the welfare of his friend, but said nothing more about the bruises and cuts, not wanting to bruise his small friend's pride.  
  
After they had been dropped off back home Yugi went straight up to his room, with Yami following close behind, his eyes boring holes in Yugi's back.  
  
"I'll put your clothes on the washing line if you give them to me." Yami volunteered. He waited outside while Yugi changed into some other clothes, and thought about how he was going to teach that bully a lesson. How anyone could possibly dream of hurting Yugi was beyond him. How could anyone want to hurt someone so beautiful, so innocent...?  
  
"Yami?" Yugi looked at his thunderous face curiously. "Are you alright?"  
  
//You shouldn't be the one asking that. Are you alright?//  
  
/I already told you, I'm fine./  
  
"No you're not!" Yami yelled. He took a deep, calming breath, and repeated quietly "No, you're not."  
  
He knelt in front of his hikari and enveloped him in a loose hug, and felt Yugi's hands grip his shirt. Finally Yugi pulled away and gave a watery smile.  
  
/I'm going to have a shower. Get the sea water out of my hair./  
  
//Alright.// Yami went and hung his aibou's clothes out on the washing line, wondering how he was going to find that bully. //Aibou?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//What is his name?//  
  
/Whose name?/  
  
//The guy that beat you up.//  
  
There was a hesitant pause, then Yugi said softly /Masuru. Masuru Yukiko. Please don't do anything stupid, Yami./  
  
//I never do anything stupid.// *Just slightly idiotic*, the pharaoh thought to himself.  
  
Masuru... Masuru Yukiko. That name would be burnt into his memory for ever. He grounded his teeth together and finished hanging up Yugi's clothes.  
  
He entered the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was close to 6:30pm. They had been at the beach longer than he had thought. Yugi came out of the bathroom at that moment, dressed in nothing more than a towel. He saw Yami and waved, then entered his room.  
  
'How can someone be so beautiful?' Yami thought, wanting nothing more at that moment than to confess of his love to his hikari.  
  
He sat down in his bedroom and mulled over his thoughts. By the time he came to his senses again, he realised that it was past 8:00pm, and that Yugi was probably wondering where he was.  
  
Cursing, he ran into his aibou's bedroom and found his hikari fast asleep on the floor, half changed into his pyjamas, his shirt only half buttoned up.  
  
Yami chuckled to himself and swept Yugi up in his arms and gently placed him in bed, and climbed in himself after making sure that his aibou was comfortable.  
  
Suddenly it struck him that he could lose his hikari at any time- he could get hit by a car, or someone could stab him while he was walking home.  
  
A sudden wave of protectiveness surged through him, and Yami held his hikari close to him, burying his face in Yugi's messy hair.  
  
Yugi stirred and frowned when he saw tears slip down his yami's cheeks. /Yami? Why are you crying?/ he asked anxiously, reaching out to wipe them away.  
  
Yami grabbed his hand and held it tightly against his wet cheek, hoping that his hikari would never be hurt again.  
  
//No reason, aibou. I love you, you know that, right?//  
  
/O- of course./ Yugi replied, slightly shaken.  
  
'But he only loves you like a little brother, he could never love you the way that you want.' a nasty voice in Yugi's mind said.  
  
Yugi shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and drifted off to sleep, nestled safely within the circle of Yami's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RF: please read&review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

RF: *hands out Ryou plushies* there you go! As promised!! ^ ^ Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!! *squeals* I LOVE YOU!!!!! *is dragged away by men in white coats*  
  
Warning: this is a yaoi fic (how many times have I said this?!?!) which means boy+boy so if you don't like, then don't read it (I gave enough warning in my summary... so what are you doing reading this?!?!)  
  
Oh, and there will be Yugi torture in this chapter (but not too much)  
  
Disclaimer: ... do you *think* I own Yu-Gi-Oh? ...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..." – speech  
  
'...' – thoughts  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
*...* - emphasis/ accents  
  
*~*~* - change of scene/ period of time has passed  
  
~...~ - other end of telephone line  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi ran around his room, hastily throwing things into his school bag and pulling on his clothes at the same time.  
  
Yami watched him from the comfort of the bed, amused. //Do you need some help, hikari?//  
  
Yugi glanced at him as he pulled on his jacket and stuffed the last of his textbooks inside his bag.  
  
/No, I'm fine now./  
  
//How about breakfast?//  
  
/I'll grab something on the way to school. Bye!/  
  
//Have a good day.// Yami called out after him, and laid back down, enjoying a few moments of peace before he remembered that he was supposed to be looking after the Turtle Game Shop while Sugoroku was away. Sighing, he forced himself to get out of bed and get changed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yugi raced down the corridors and into the classroom, letting out a relieved sigh as he beat the bell by a few seconds.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Yugi was beginning to hope that Masuru had forgotten all about him.  
  
As he walked back home at the end of school alone -Jounouchi was doing a 'project' with Mai, and couldn't walk with him- he felt a presence behind him and twisted around.  
  
The breath caught in his throat when he saw that it was Masuru and two other guys that had a bad reputation in the school. Yugi quickened his pace, hoping desperately that they wouldn't catch him- after all, he was a fast runner, surely he could out run them in a sprint to the shop?  
  
A large figure in front of him quickly made him snap out of his thoughts and stop suddenly.  
  
He was about to apologise when he saw that it was another one of the bullies- they had him surrounded! Yugi quickly retreated, and looked for a way out. He saw an alley to his left and sprinted down it, hoping that he would be able to find his way back to Yami, and the shop.  
  
/Yami... I think I'm in trouble.../  
  
//Aibou?// Yami's voice, urgent and tense, filled his mind. //What's the matter? Where are you?//  
  
At that moment he came to a dead end, and felt tears of frustration fill his eyes. He was stuck! Turning around, he saw Masuru and the others approaching slowly, not bothering to waste their energy and run.  
  
They had known all along, Yugi realised. They had planned all of this.  
  
/I don't know... oh Yami, please help me!/ Yugi was getting more and more frightened by the second. /I was a few blocks away from the shop and I turned down an alley. I don't think-/ he broke off when a large fist struck his face, knocking him into the brick wall behind him.  
  
He let out a sob of pain and looked around, trying to find a possible route of escape. But there was no chance- there were five guys, all a lot bigger and stronger than him blocking the only possible exit.  
  
Masuru grabbed his collar and hoisted him up against the wall, making Yugi squirm uncomfortably- the older boy was too close for his comfort. A heavy hand stroked his cheek, making him gag, and struggle harder.  
  
"Leave me alone..." he croaked out, his throat suddenly tight and dry.  
  
Masuru gripped a handful of Yugi's spiky hair and yanked hard, grinning when the boy gave a sharp gasp of pain.  
  
"You're mine now and there's nothing nobody can do about it." he laughed. Masuru's muddy brown eyes fastened their gaze on Yugi's sennen puzzle and he gave a malicious smile.  
  
"I'll be taking that..." he reached out, and was surprised when the much smaller boy slapped his hand away.  
  
"That's mine! Don't you dare touch it." he hissed, surprising himself with the vehemence in his voice.  
  
//Yugi? Yugi!//  
  
/Yami? Where are you? Are you close?/  
  
//I don't know, but just hang on, ok? I'll be there soon, just hang on aibou.// Yami's anxious voice faded from his mind as Masuru started pulling off his jacket.  
  
'Oh Kami sama, he's going to rape me!' Yugi thought, terrified beyond belief. This was it- there was no way that he could live if Masuru- he shuddered to think of it- raped him.  
  
Tears trickled down his cheeks and he struggled madly to get free. The older boy pressed him more tightly against the wall, pinning his arms against his sides with one hand, the other hand attempting to tug off Yugi's shirt.  
  
/YAMI!!/ Yugi was sobbing loudly now.  
  
//I'm almost there aibou, just hang on!!//  
  
Masuru was trying to kiss him now- the pungent smell of his breath was overpowering, and Yugi was trying his hardest not to gag.  
  
There was an outraged yell from the opening of the alley and there was the sound of fighting.  
  
Yugi wondered if they were going to get to him in time- Masuru was trying to unbutton his trousers, and even though he struggled like a trapped rabbit and landed several successful kicks and punches (when he could get his hands free) on Masuru, the other boy didn't seem to notice and just kept kissing him over and over again, much to Yugi's disgust.  
  
Suddenly the overbearing presence of Masuru was gone, and Yugi found himself staring at a furious Yami, who took one look at his aibou's bruised lips, naked torso and half undone trousers and hugged him so tightly that the wind was squeezed out of Yugi's lungs.  
  
//Oh Ra what have I done?//  
  
/But none of this is your fault, Yami./ Yugi murmured, his mind still half in shock, and he wept into Yami's chest, who gently stroked his bare back. /You saved me.../ he tightened his hold on the other boy. /I was so scared, Yami... I was so scared.../  
  
//It's all right, hikari, I'm here now.// Yami buried his head into Yugi's hair which was now sticking up all over the place. //I'm going to kill him!// he burst out angrily and glared at Masuru who was being held by Jounouchi, Mai and Anzu.  
  
/How...? How did they find out?/  
  
//I was talking to Jounouchi on the phone when you called for me. He alerted the others and we rushed herer as soon as possible. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here any sooner aibou. I'm so sorry...//  
  
"Yugi? You okay buddy?" Jounouchi asked anxiously, trying to peer around Yami.  
  
//Do you want to talk to them?// Yami asked, trying to sound and act calm when all he wanted to do was blast that damn man into the shadow realm and make sure that his aibou was really fine.  
  
/Not now... please Yami, I just want to go home... don't leave me... please don't leave me!/  
  
//I will never leave you, aibou. Never.// Yami vowed. //Let's go home. Just hang on a second.// he craned his neck around so that he could see Jounouchi and the others.  
  
"Could you take him to Yugi's house please? I'll deal with him there. Just give me a second and I'll catch up with you guys. Where did the others go?"  
  
"They ran off." Jounouchi gave a growl of frustration. "But I'll catch them alright- nobody does this to my buddy and gets away with it!"  
  
They dragged Masuru off, just managing to overpower him.  
  
Yami pulled away slightly from his hikari, so he could see his tear streaked face.  
  
//Did he- did he-// Yami broke off, unable to go on.  
  
Yugi shook his head, tears still streaming down his face, and he shivered slightly. Yami quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his aibou, and hugged him tightly again.  
  
//Come on, let's go. Do you want to go straight to bed?//  
  
/Yes, please./  
  
Yami lifted the small boy up, cradling him against his chest and carried him back to their house, and took him straight to his bedroom and carefully tucked him into his bed.  
  
//I'll be right back.//  
  
/No! No, Yami, don't go!/ Yugi grabbed one of Yami's hands and held on tightly.  
  
//I have to take care of Masuru. I won't be gone for longer than 10 minutes, I promise.// he patted Yugi's hand comfortingly and gently pulled his hand from his grasp.  
  
He entered the living room where Masuru was sitting on one of the chairs, watched closely by the others.  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do, huh?" he demanded as soon as Yami entered the room.  
  
"How dare you try and hurt my hikari." Yami growled viciously, and backhanded the (larger) boy, sending him sprawling across the room. Yami muttered something and the next thing they knew, Masuru was gone.  
  
"What?! Where'd he go, man?" Jounouchi yelped, looking around. "The Shadow Realm." (a/n: can he do that? I'm not sure... well, in this fic he can) Yami replied simply. "Thank you, for helping."  
  
"Is Yugi alright? Can we go see him?" Mai asked.  
  
"He's not really in any condition to have visitors." Yami said apologetically. "I'm really sorry. If you want anything to eat or drink, help yourselves. I'll be with Yugi."  
  
"Nah, we'd better be going. Just give our little buddy our best of wishes, and tell him I'm sorry." Jounouchi said, and they left.  
  
Yami returned to Yugi's bedroom, and found the boy sitting up in bed, obviously waiting for him to come back.  
  
//Aibou?// He sat down next to his hikari, and gently pushed a golden bang out of Yugi's eyes. //I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner, aibou. Otherwise this would never have happened.//  
  
/If only I wasn't so weak.../ Yugi said miserably, turning sorrowful amethyst eyes to Yami.  
  
//You're not weak.// Yami assured him, and reached out hesitantly and cupped his aibou's cheek. //Do you feel better?//  
  
/Yes... I think. Thank you./  
  
Yami hugged his little aibou to him, thinking about how close he had come to losing him. Who was to say that Masuru wouldn't have stabbed him after he had finished with him?  
  
//I'm sorry, aibou. I'll never let it happen again.//  
  
/Where's h- he now?/ Yugi couldn't bring himself to say Masuru's name, as if afraid that he would hear and attack him.  
  
//Shadow Realm.// Yami replied shortly, gently tracing patterns on his hikari's soft skin. //Do you want to sleep?//  
  
/I do feel tired... please don't leave, Yami./  
  
//I will never leave you.// he carefully tucked them both in, and turned out the light. //I don't think it will be a good idea for you to go to school tomorrow. I'll phone and tell them you're sick tomorrow morning.//  
  
/Thank you Yami./ Yugi yawned and laid his head on his yami's chest, silently thanking the gods for him. /Goodnight./  
  
Yami lay awake until the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep, his dreams haunted by Masuru's jeering face. How dare he hurt his hikari? Yami gave an angry sigh, and looked at Yugi's sweet face.  
  
His hikari had come so close to having his innocence shattered- and it was his fault. He was here to protect his aibou, and what had he done? Absolutely nothing.  
  
Wiping away tears of frustration, he tried to go to sleep, but instead found himself in his soul room.  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi's soul room, just across the corridor from his, and found his aibou lying awake, clutching a soft toy and reading a book.  
  
"Yugi? I thought you were asleep." Yami walked over and sat next to him, frowning. "You should be sleeping- otherwise you'll be tired tomorrow."  
  
"I can't sleep, aibou." Yugi whispered, and Yami noticed the dark shadows that were forming under his large eyes. "I keep reliving that moment. I didn't want to worry you- you deserve your sleep."  
  
Yami snorted, a bitter expression on his face. "No, I don't. Anyway, I couldn't sleep either. What are you reading?"  
  
Yugi glanced at the book in his hands, surprised. "I don't know. My mind wasn't really on the book."  
  
They sat for a while in silence, then Yugi whispered, "Please don't tell Sugoroku san. I don't want him to worry, and wreck his holiday."  
  
"Of course." Yami nodded. "You should really try to go to sleep, aibou."  
  
"I suppose." Yugi looked doubtful, but climbed into bed anyway, still holding onto his toy bear. Yami sat down at the foot of the bed, watching his hikari's movements. Yugi rolled this way and that, pulling the blankets around him, trying to trap as much warmth as possible.  
  
When at last Yugi was comfortable, Yami knelt by the head of the bed so that his face and Yugi's were level.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Yes, aibou?"  
  
"What are you scared of?" Yugi asked shyly. He had wanted to ask his yami that question for a long time- it seemed that his aibou wasn't afraid of anything.  
  
"What am I afraid of?" Yami echoed, looking slightly amused. He got to his feet and sat back down on the bed, looking down onto his hikari's face. "I'm afraid of many things."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Yugi asked, fascinated.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you." Yami replied, laughing. "But I can tell you what I'm most afraid of. The fear that haunts me day and night, and crowds my dreams and thoughts."  
  
"What?" Yugi wondered what could possibly scare his yami so much.  
  
"Losing you." The older boy whispered, looking down at Yugi with serious eyes. "What I fear the most is losing you." He ran his hand through his hikari's messy hair, and slowly traced the outline of his face.  
  
Yugi was silent for a long time, unable to speak, instead he just stared back at his yami.  
  
Finally the other boy pulled his hand away, and stood up. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"My soul room."  
  
/You can stay./  
  
//How can I resist an offer like that?// Yami teased, climbing into bed next to him, and soon Yugi was fast asleep for real, his arms wrapped around the dark spirit.  
  
The next morning Yami silently slipped out of bed, and phoned the school, explaining to them that Yugi had unfortunately caught a cold, and wouldn't be able to attend school for the next week.  
  
He also phoned Jounouchi, wanting to let the sandy haired boy to know how Yugi was coping.  
  
~Jounouchi here.~ the Brooklyn accent was unmistakably Jounouchi's.  
  
"It's me, Yami."  
  
~How's Yugi?~ Jounouchi asked immediately.  
  
"He's as well as he can be. He's a lot happier now. Why don't you come by after school? I'm sure Yugi will be grateful for your company."  
  
~Yeah, I might just do that. Tell him I say hi.~  
  
"Of course. Goodbye."  
  
~See ya!~  
  
Yami hung up and returned to Yugi's bedroom, and saw that his aibou was already awake.  
  
"Do you want something to eat? Toast? Cereal?" Yami asked.  
  
/I'll get up and make some toast later./  
  
//I can get it for you if you wish.// Yami volunteered.  
  
/I'm honestly not hungry./  
  
Yami frowned, but figured that it was because his aibou was still in his school mode. //Okay. Jounouchi's coming over later this afternoon.//  
  
/Really?/ Yugi grinned excitedly.  
  
Then he remembered how weak he had been the day before, and his smile disappeared. What if Jounouchi had been disgusted by his cowardly defeat yesterday, and decided that they weren't friends anymore? Remembering how lonely he had been before he had completed the sennen puzzle and received more friends,  
  
Yugi shuddered, but then smiled. No matter how bad things were getting, he always had Yami- that was the best gift that the Sennen puzzle had given him.  
  
Unless Yami hated him... Yugi glanced at his yami, who was looking at him, concerned at his silence.  
  
/Yami... do you hate me?/  
  
//How could I hate you aibou?// Yami demanded indignantly, and sat down next to him. //You are my other half, my light, my world. You complete me, aibou. Don't you ever think that I hate you. Ever. I could never hate you.// he reached out and cupped Yugi's cheek, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb pad. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and kissed his hikari on the cheek.  
  
Yugi felt Yami's hot breath on his face and felt his heart thump so loudly, he was sure that the other boy could hear it.  
  
Even more hesitantly, Yami kissed the corner of his aibou's mouth, not sure whether this was the right thing to be doing to Yugi, just a day after Masuru had attempted to rape him.  
  
But he had already started- he couldn't stop now. Mustering his courage, he kissed his hikari on the lips almost possessively, then fiercely when his aibou kissed him back.  
  
Yugi's thoughts were thrown into chaos, and all he could do was cling to his yami and lose himself in the feel of Yami's lips against his. Did this mean that the dark spirit loved him back? Was it possible that they could be together?  
  
Yami was now pushing the petite boy onto the bed, and Yugi's mind was suddenly back in the moment when Masuru had attacked him, and he gave a cry of horror, and struggled madly.  
  
//Aibou? Oh Ra, aibou, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-//  
  
/It isn't you, Yami. I just thought of... him.../ Yugi reassured him. /I'm sorry./ he blushed when he realised that the pharaoh was still on top of him. Hesitantly, he asked /Why... why did you k- kiss me?/  
  
Yami smiled kindly, and stroked his hikari's cheek fondly. //I love you, Yugi. I have for a long time.... I just didn't have the courage to tell you.//  
  
/Really?/ Yugi asked, and grinned. /Aishiteru Yami./  
  
He leaned forward shyly and brushed his lips against Yami's. The dark spirit returned the kiss enthusiastically, and nibbled the younger boy's bottom lip teasingly, making Yugi jump in surprise.  
  
/What-?/ he yelped, shocked, and pulled away.  
  
//Don't you like it, Yugi?// Yami asked mischeviously, and pulled his aibou back, kissing him deeply.  
  
/No, I... I loved it./ Yugi replied, blushing deeply. He buried his hands in Yami's hair, moaning softly into the kiss, making his other half's crimson eyes darken with desire and love.  
  
He pushed Yugi onto the bed, and managed to pull his aibou's jacket off. Yami hesitated- what was he doing, tainting his hikari's innocence like this? He was only 17! He was too young for this.  
  
Breathing hard, Yami pulled himself off his aibou, and sat up, watching as Yugi also sat up, bewilderment written all over his face.  
  
"Yami? What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi- I shouldn't have done that." the dark spirit apologised, trying his hardest not to kiss away his aibou's confusion.  
  
"You don't... you don't love me..." Yugi whispered brokenly, his heart sinking, and started to retreat to the corner of his bed. Why else would Yami pull away, unless he was disgusted by him?  
  
The pharaoh shook his head wildly, and pulled his aibou back towards him. //Don't you ever think that! I just don't want to ruin your innocence. You're too pure, too beautiful for me.//  
  
/You only say that because we look the same./ Yugi accused, making his darker half laugh. He reached out and stroked Yami's face. /You could never ruin me, Yami./  
  
//But-// he was more than shocked when Yugi cut across him, and captured his lips with his.  
  
/Shut up./ Yugi laughed, and rested in Yami's arms. /I don't care if you corrupt me or not- I love you./  
  
There was a deep silence after that, until Yami planted a kiss on his button like nose, and replied //I love you more.//  
  
/Not possible./ Yugi grinned.  
  
//Is so.// Yami shot back, and lay down, sprawling his lean figure over Yugi's bed, and pulled his hikari down with him, enjoying the feel of Yugi's cheek against his chest. //Let me make you some pancakes. Come on, aibou, have something to eat.//  
  
/I suppose.../ Yugi said doubtfully. Then he grinned. /I love pancakes!! But... you don't know how to make pancakes./  
  
//Well you'll just have to teach me.//  
  
Yugi missed the mischevious glint in Yami's crimson eyes, and nodded. "Okay. Let's go then."  
  
He pulled his small figure out of bed, and pulled on his dressing gown and slippers, letting Yami pull him into the kitchen.  
  
Why was his yami so eager? Yugi thought, confused. He turned on the lights in the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients.  
  
"Okay... you mix those together, and I'll measure out the flour." Yugi instructed, and started to sift the flour into a measuring cup.  
  
Soon Yami had finished the batter, and he eyed the mixture suspiciously. //Are you sure that's going to make pancakes aibou?//  
  
/Of course. Hang on, just let me taste it./ Yugi dipped his finger into the batter and licked it tentatively. /Mmmm... yep, it's finished./  
  
//You have a bit of batter on the corner of your mouth.// Yami grinned.  
  
/Really?/ Yugi asked innocently, and rumaged around in the kitchen to find a mirror. /Where?/  
  
Yami licked the corner of his mouth seductively and pulled his aibou closer, ignoring Yugi's yelp of surprise.  
  
/Yami!! We're supposed to be making pancakes!!/  
  
//We will.// he placed Yugi on top of the kitchen counter so that they were close to eye level, and continued his fierce onslaught on Yugi's already befuddled senses.  
  
"No." Yugi said sternly, and pulled away. "I want breakfast."  
  
Yami watched as he turned the stove on and started to pour the batter into the frying pan.  
  
/Can you set the table please, Yami?/  
  
//Sure, aibou.// He went about setting the table and then went back into the kitchen, and watched his hikari silently.  
  
Yami couldn't help but think about how incredibly adorable his hikari looked at that moment, leaning over the stove, a slight frown on his face as he waited for the pancake to finish cooking on one side so he could flip it over, the heat causing sweat beads to form on his forehead.  
  
He went over and stood behind Yugi and placed a small kiss on the nape of his aibou's neck.  
  
Yugi shivered slightly, and craned his neck around so that he could look at Yami. He could feel the dark spirit's arms around his waist, and blushed slightly.  
  
"Not now- the pancake's going to mmph!"  
  
Yami quickly silenced Yugi by kissing him, ignoring the pancake which was quickly burning. Yugi finally gave up resisting and bowed down to his yami's wishes, and kissed him back.  
  
After a while they sat down for breakfast, which consisted of a burnt pancake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RF: Ok... I've got writer's block- if you have any ideas for the plot then email me!! ^ ^ Plz read&review!! But no flames please- I love constructive criticism!! 


	4. unwanted kiss

RF: Thank you to Sansi, who gave me the idea for this chapter- I really was stuffed ^-^ Damn writer's block. Blah. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out!! But I had school *shudder* and the exams are coming up... study study study... *shudder*  
  
Warning: yaoi, and I think you should know what that means by now. It means boy+boy. Oh and some Anzu bashing, muhahahaha...  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Yu-Gi-Oh!! *smiles brightly and crosses fingers behind back* Why would I lie to you?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Ha! You didn't actually *believe* that did you? *snorts* of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Jeez, people.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..." – speech  
  
'...' – thoughts  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
*...* - emphasis or accent  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sugoroku sighed contentedly as he walked into the Turtle Game Shop. It was good to be back home- no matter where he went, it would never match coming home to his grandson.  
  
He walked up the stairs, wondering where Yugi or Yami was- surely they would've been up by now! It was close to noon, and Sugoroku had asked if Yami could open the shop at 9am every day.  
  
He looked around almost nervously- what if his grandson and his lookalike were hurt? What if they were in trouble?  
  
A crash sounded in Yugi's bedroom, and Sugoroku ran as fast his old legs would carry to him and threw open the door, and stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared some more.  
  
He stood, unable to say a word, and just stared at his grandson and Yami.  
  
Yami had obviously just had a shower- his hair was damp, and he was dressed in only a towel. Despite his lack of clothes, he had managed to pin the smaller boy to the bed, and was currently planting kisses along Yugi's jawline and down his neck, before moving onto his naked chest- his grandson's shirt was lying, discarded, on the floor- his hands resting on Yugi's waist, occasionally roaming across the other boy's firm midriff.  
  
"Kami sama..." Sugoroku gasped, wishing he had never opened the door- how embarrassing to walk in on his grandson's private life!  
  
Yami paused, frowning slightly, sure that he had heard something.  
  
/What's the matter?/ Yugi asked, pulling his yami towards him, running his hands up and down Yami's bare back, tracing patterns on his slightly damp skin.  
  
//I don't know... I thought I heard something.// Yami hesitantly pulled away and looked around the room. He caught sight of Sugoroku standing at the doorway, still staring, and went bright red. //I think your grandfather saw us...//  
  
Yugi gasped and immediately sat up, pushing Yami to the side of the bed, ignoring the scowl that the ancient spirit sent his way, and ran over to his grandfather and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
  
"You're back!!!" Yugi cried happily, trying his hardest not to blush. What would his grandfather think of him and Yami? Would he care? He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he was so nervous. What if his grandfather didn't approve?  
  
"You... you're..." Sugoroku stuttered, and Yugi's heart began to drop.  
  
Suddenly, a grin spread across the old man's face. "It's about time! You took long enough to get together."  
  
They stared at him, not sure of what to say. Yami raised his eyebrows at Yugi who gave a mental shrug.  
  
"Oh come on... you two were in love with each other from the very beginning." Yugi's grandfather chuckled. "Well, I don't want to be delaying anything..." he quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, whistling cheerfully to himself.  
  
Yugi sat down on the bed, shocked. "He knew? He *knew*?!?" Yugi asked in disbelief. "But how??"  
  
Yami laughed, and wrapped his arms around his aibou, and buried his face into his hikari's star shaped hair.  
  
//Don't worry about. Just be glad he approves of us.//  
  
/I *am* glad... but-/ he broke off in a gasp as Yami bit his neck playfully.  
  
//Stop thinking about. Too much thinking is bad for you. Now kiss me.//  
  
Yugi turned around and sat down on his yami's lap, wrapping his lithe legs around the older boy's waist, happily obeying Yami's wishes.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen, Sugoroku sipped a cup of hot chocolate and grinned to himself. He had been wondering when they would finally confess of their love for each other- he had seen their love for each other before they themselves realised that they were in love.  
  
There was a loud banging on the door and the old man sighed. Forcing his creaking muscles to work, he went to the door and opened it. He smiled at Jounouchi and Anzu who grinned at him.  
  
"Hey!!" the blond haired boy grinned at him. "Is Yug' here?"  
  
"Er- he's upstairs. But knock first- I think he's... getting dressed." Sugoroku grinned impishly, wondering how Yugi's friends would react if they saw the pair kissing.  
  
"Of course. Thanks!" the pair ran upstairs, and Jounouchi banged on the door.  
  
"Yug'! Yo Yug'! You there, buddy?"  
  
They heard a stream of curses in Ancient Egyptian, and then the sound of somebody scrambling around, objects being knocked over and clothes being thrown on.  
  
"Yeah! Just a sec, Jou! Hang on!" Yugi's panicked voice floated into the hearing range of Jounouchi and Anzu.  
  
The brown haired girl shrugged, as bewildered as Jou was. She wondered what had been going on in the room before they had arrived.  
  
"Hey, no worries, Yug'! No need to panic. We're not going to go away."  
  
Anzu secretly wondered where Yami was. She had fallen hard for the dark, mysterious Egyptian who had seemingly appeared from nowhere.  
  
She ran her hand through her brown locks, and checked her appearance in the mirror. She quickly reapplied her lipgloss and pulled her miniskirt down a bit lower, so that it revealed more of her midriff.  
  
The door opened, and Yugi stepped out of the room, closely followed by Yami. They both looked dishevelled, and Yami was wearing was a small t- shirt with a smily face on the front that looked suspiciously like Yugi's, and his customary leather trousers.  
  
Anzu sighed dreamily as she took a good, long look at Yami. He was so hot! She smiled brightly, and gave him her most flirtatious look.  
  
Yami blinked several times and confusion crossed his face. //Aibou... why is your friend staring at me like that?//  
  
Yugi glanced at Anzu and felt a surge of jealousy rage through him. How dare that- that *witch* look at his koi like that?  
  
He immediately felt bad about the thought. Anzu had been his friend for many years- she would never hurt him on purpose.  
  
/Don't worry Yami. She likes you, that's all./ Yugi said, and squeezed his hand reassuringly./Should we tell them? About- about -/ he hesitated /about us?/ he asked shyly.  
  
//Do you think it's a wise idea?// Yami asked, and looked at Jounouchi and Anzu who were chatting away to them about something. //What about later?//  
  
Yugi wondered whether Yami was embarrassed by the fact that he was his boyfriend. He immediately put the thought away, and pulled himself into reality. Yami would never do that to him. *Never*.  
  
"...great! So anyway, you wanna come?" the blond boy asked excitedly.  
  
/What is he talking about?/  
  
//Park.//  
  
"Of course! We'd love to go!" Yugi replied and he glanced at Yami's clothes pointedly. /Maybe you want to get changed. My clothes don't really fit you that well./  
  
Yami grinned and disappeared into his bedroom.  
  
"Where's Yami going?" Anzu demanded, wondering why the pharaoh hadn't told her that she looked beautiful, like all the other boys did.  
  
"He's just going to get changed."  
  
"Oh yeah... you guys have that whole 'mind' thing, don't ya?" Jounouchi asked, and shuddered. "That just freaks me out."  
  
They waited for Yami to finish changing then walked to the park and sat down on the swings. Yami watched his aibou who was involved in an animated conversation with Jounouchi.  
  
He resisted the urge to run his hands through Yugi's hair, and kiss him senseless.  
  
"So... Yami..." Anzu sat down next to him, bringing her swing too close to the tri coloured haired boy for his comfort. She smiled playfully at him, and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.  
  
Yami shifted uncomfortably, but smiled. She was Yugi's friend, and had been nice to him and his aibou so far.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, hoping that he didn't sound too abrupt. All he really wanted to do was to spend some time with his hikari *alone*, yet here they were, on an outing with Yugi's- no, their- friends.  
  
"I was thinking that since you musn't know this town very well, maybe I could show you around?" Anzu suggested, keeping her voice low and seductive.  
  
"Umm.. I-" he was interrupted by Jounouchi and Yugi who stood up and started to move off. "Where are you going?" he asked, turning his crimson eyes to his aibou.  
  
"We're just going to go and look at the playground, Yami." Yugi smiled reassuringly at him. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"No, we'll be fine." Anzu replied for both of them, and laid her hand on Yami's thigh.  
  
He froze, and his muscles tensed. He wanted nothing more than to push Anzu's hand off and go with Yugi and Jounouchi, but the blond boy had already pulled Yugi off with him to the playground, leaving Yami alone with Anzu.  
  
"So? What do you think? About the town tour?" "I'm fine, really I am. I just draw my knowledge of this town off Yugi's memories." Yami replied, wondering why the brown haired girl was so interested in him. Her hand was still on his thigh, and she was beginning to make him nervous.  
  
She inched closer and closer to him, until their knees were touching. He tried to back off without appearing rude, but his swing was right against a bar, and he couldn't move away.  
  
"Are you busy on Friday night?" Anzu asked eagerly. "Because if you want, you can come over and have dinner, and we could watch a movie or something."  
  
Thinking that she meant him and Yugi, he nodded. "I'll ask Yugi-" he didn't get any further as at that moment Anzu leaned forward completely and captured Yami's lips in a fierce, lust filled kiss (a/n: EWWWWWWW!!!!! Noooooo!!! T_T).  
  
Yami gasped and tried to pull away, but Anzu's grip on his face was so tight, it was almost painful.  
  
Anzu pulled away, however when Yami stepped on her toe. Hard.  
  
Her pretty face (a/n: not really... .) contorted in pain, and she scowled at him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she remembered who she was talking to, and hastily put on a sweet smile. "I'm sorry Yami. My fault."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him again (a/n: *choking* why am I writing this? Why?? *writhes in pain* Die evil Anzu!), harder.  
  
Yami pulled away this time, and he resisted the urge to wash his mouth out thoroughly.  
  
He stood up and walked off in a daze, unable to believe that Yugi's supposed *friend* would do that to him... he had to find his hikari, he had to warn him about her...  
  
He bumped into someone and an apology was on the tip of his tongue when he saw the hurt expression on his aibou's face, for that was indeed the person he had crrashed into.  
  
/How could you?/ the pain in Yugi's voice was almost too much for Yami to bear and he grabbed hold of his hikari, but Yugi shrugged off his hands. /I thought you loved me! But you- Anzu-/ crystalline tears ran down his cheeks, and he started to sob brokenly. /How could you do this to me?! How?! I love you- and you just-/  
  
//No, Yugi, it's not what you think! Please, aibou, just listen to me!// Yami pleaded, trying to get his emotions under control, trying to show Yugi how much he loved him through their mind link.  
  
But Yugi shut off their link and ran off, still crying.  
  
Yami gave a yell and tried to run after him, but Jounouchi, who had seen their silent exchange, stopped him.  
  
"Whaddya do to Yug', man?" he demanded, glaring threateningly at him.  
  
"Look, nobody hurts my buddy and gets away with it."  
  
Yami glared back. "He's *my* aibou, and my charge. I can protect him well enough by myself, thank you."  
  
"He didn't look too happy with you." Jounouchi observed.  
  
Yami sighed and visibly sagged. "I know. It's all my fault."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Anzu... she kissed me, and Yugi saw." Yami explained, figuring there was no way to get around the question.  
  
"And? Don't tell me the little guy's got a thing for Anzu! 'Cos I mean, she just ain't his type!" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
  
"No. He doesn't like Anzu. I mean, as a friend, yeah, but not as a girlfriend-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" the boy cried. "But why's he so upset, unless..." his brown eyes narrowed, and realisation dawned on him. "You guys are..." he broke off at Yami's hesitant nod. "Wow... I never thought- dude..."  
  
They were silent for a minute, then Jounouchi frowned. "How could Anzu do that? Jeez, I knew she had a thing for you, but I'd never thought that she would make a move without your consent... you *were* against it, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course! I love Yugi more than you'll ever realise." Yami whispered fiercely. He looked around him desperately. "I've got to find him. Please, Jounouchi, you've got to help me."  
  
"Of course. Well, figuring Yug', he'll probably be at the beach."  
  
"The beach?"  
  
"Yeah, he loves the beach- that's why I was surprised when he didn't want to go swimming. Remember? When I invited you to the beach."  
  
"Of course. I'll find him, one way or the other." Yami said determinedly. He started to run off.  
  
"I'll keep her occupied for you!" Jounouchi yelled after him and quickly rushed off.  
  
Inwardly thanking him, Yami ran to the beach that he had been to with Jounouchi, Anzu- he shuddered- and Yugi.  
  
He cast his mind out for his aibou, but Yugi's barriers were up, and he couldn't even get an idea of where his hikari was.  
  
Yami searched the entire length of the beach, but there was no sign of the petite, tri coloured haired boy. He kept searching, though it was starting to rain gently. Soon the gentle drops turned into more persistent, larger drops of water which soon soaked his jacket and shirt completely, and wetting his skin as well.  
  
Where was Yugi? Was he cold? His worried thoughts flitted around his mind, and consumed his attention, and he almost missed the small figure huddled underneath a large willow tree, shivering violently. Almost.  
  
He saw Yugi out of the corner of his eyes, and gasped. "Yugi! Aibou, you're freezing!" Yami sprinted to him, and ignored the way that his hikari immediately turned away, a miserable frown on his face.  
  
"I'm fine." He grunted. "I don't want to talk to you. Go away."  
  
Go away? Yami's shoulders drooped, and he let out a shuddering breath. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes I do. You said you loved me."  
  
"I do, aibou, I do." Yami whispered fiercely. "I love you with all my heart (a/n: cheesy, I know). Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Then why were you kissing Anzu? I saw you, Yami! I'm not blind!" Yugi yelled, and Yami felt his heart wrench when he saw tears streaming down his aibou's face. "You think I'm just some stupid little kid, don't you? I'm not!"  
  
"I have never ever thought of you as a little kid." Yami whispered truthfully, and held Yugi's gaze with his own. "And I did *not* kiss Anzu. I have no interest in Anzu, whatsoever. I love *you*, Yugi. She kissed me, that's all. I swear I don't love her."  
  
"You... You don't?" Yugi asked, looking up at his yami with watery amethyst eyes.  
  
Yami cupped his aibou's face in his hands, and kissed him gently, enjoying Yugi's unique scent of strawberries.  
  
"I love you, and no one else. Just remember that, Yugi."  
  
Yugi fixed his eyes on Yami's shoes. "I'm so sorry Yami. I should never have doubted you."  
  
"You had every right to doubt me." Yami whispered, not letting go of Yugi's face. "Forgive me."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything." Yugi frowned. "I don't understand how Anzu could do that."  
  
"But she didn't know about us, aibou. She didn't understand." Yami smiled at him. "Shall we go home, hikari?" the suggestive smile on his tanned face made Yugi blush, and grin. "Then I can show you how much I love you."  
  
Yami pulled Yugi up to his feet and let the smaller boy lean against him, keeping a firm, protective arm wrapped around his hikari's narrow shoulders as they walked back to their house.  
  
"Where's Jou?" Yugi asked, looking around the park. He wondered briefly where Anzu was as well,  
  
"Keeping Anzu busy." He hesitated. "I told him about our relationship... do you mind?"  
  
Yugi froze. "You told him? What did he say?"  
  
Yami grinned. "He thought it was great."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked excitedly, and his eyes lit up. "That's brilliant! I was wondering how he would react... it would be awful if he didn't approve." He shuddered.  
  
They entered Yugi's bedroom, and sat down on his bed. Yami watched as Yugi tried to contact Jounouchi, to talk to him about what had happened earlier that day. He gave a growl of discontent, wanting nothing more than to kiss away Yugi's worries- he could feel them nagging at him through their mind link- then a crafty smile spread across his face.  
  
He inched forward slowly, until he was sitting behind his aibou, and gently placed one hand on his hikari's thigh, and the other on his waist.  
  
He noticed that the tips of Yugi's ears went bright red, and he grinned. He traced the outline of Yugi's neck with one hand, showering light kisses over his aibou.  
  
//I love you, my hikari... Nothing's ever going to come between us.//  
  
/Nothing?/ Yugi asked, twisting around so that he could looking into Yami's crimson eyes.  
  
//Nothing. Not even these clothes.// the ancient spirit replied seriously.  
  
/Yami! I was being serious!/ Yugi wailed, hitting his other half lightly on the head.  
  
//So was I.// he joked, before ruffling his aibou's hair lightly. //I promise that I will let nothing come between us. You look tired, aibou.//  
  
Yugi yawned, and rubbed his eyes. /I *am* tired. Well, Jou's not home, so I guess I'll phone him later.../ he curled up on Yami's lap, and soon fell asleep, his head resting on Yami's chest.  
  
Yami smiled as a stray thought from Yugi drifted into his mind.  
  
/Everything's so perfect./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ fini *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RF: Ok. That was a BAD ending. Very bad. Very very very very bad. Oh well- read and review!! Please please please please please review!!! 


End file.
